


I Wish I Was the Moon Tonight

by roguefaerie



Series: Prompt Fic: Half a Moon 2020 [7]
Category: Carnivale
Genre: Community: halfamoon, Drabble, Gen, Half A Moon 2020, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22717324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguefaerie/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: “Stay with me tonight,” whispered the moon. “The sun will walk you home in the morning.”
Series: Prompt Fic: Half a Moon 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622200
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4
Collections: Half a Moon: 14 Days of Celebrating Women





	I Wish I Was the Moon Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Half a Moon Day 14: Dust
> 
> Well this wraps up Half a Moon! I managed to get the same number of new ficlets done as last year! (7). Not a bad showing. I'm happy to revisit Sofie. <3

“Stay with me tonight,” whispered the moon. “The sun will walk you home in the morning.”

Sofie could hear it. And in that moment, it didn’t matter that home was three feet away, that she was here, stuck in this carnivale. She wouldn’t leave (but she would). She wouldn’t leave the moon tonight. It had called to her, and she would heed it, three feet from her mother, the trailer, still here.

Sofie would sleep outside tonight, and if anything were to happen-- Well--

She would know. She’d hear that too.

She could always hear. It was in her blood.


End file.
